


So, how much for last night?

by eric_idle_rules



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eric_idle_rules/pseuds/eric_idle_rules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a fic prompt on tumblr - So, how much for last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, how much for last night?

When Stiles wakes up, he’s staring at the face of a fucking  _angel_.  A beautiful, perfectly stubbled angel.  He turns his head to look around the room, as if to make sure no one else is there watching him before he lifts up the covers to look at the body of his naked companion.

It’s perfect.  His perfect angel has a perfect body.  Even curled up in sleep he can tell that the man has a six pack and arm muscles bigger than his head.

How in the blue hell did he end up in bed with him?  He remembers going to bed with him, but now he’s looking at the man in daylight, not just the dark lights of the bar and the dimly lit bedroom the night before, and  _holy fucking shit._

“Hey.”

Stiles drops the sheet and flails his way out of bed and onto the floor faster than he’s done anything in his life.  “Holy shit!”  The man in the bed then rolls over so his face is hanging over the edge of the bed, looking right down at Stiles, grinning this goddamn perfect grin at him. 

“Morning,” Derek says.

“Morning,” Stiles returns.  

“You don’t have to stay down there, you know.”

“I know,” Stiles says, though he doesn’t move. 

“My bed’s a lot more comfortable.”

“I know,” he says again.

“So… are you getting back in?”

Awkwardly, Stiles stands up, hand trying to hide his half hard cock as he slips back under the covers.  “So, how much for last night?” Stiles asks after sitting there in silence for far longer than he’s comfortable with.

“What?” Derek’s head snaps over to Stiles, looking at him with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. 

“How much do you want for last night?”

“I’m not a hooker, Stiles.  I’m the one that went after you, remember?”

“Yeah, and I was fully willing to pay any price because you’re hot as fuck,” Stiles tells him.  “You’re clearly out of my league, so I thought…”

“You thought I was a hooker because I flirted with you and asked you back to my place?” Derek asks him.

“Yes!  Why would anyone who looks like  _you_  want anything to do with someone who looks like  _me_?” Stiles asks, raising a brow at Derek.

“Because you’re cute and smart and funny?” Derek answers.

Stiles still has his brow raised.  “So… you’re really not looking for money for last night?”

“No, Stiles, I’m not.”

“And you hooked up with me because you like my face and alla this?”  We waves a hand over his face and gestures at his pale chest dotted with moles and freckles and his abs which are so far from the muscled six pack of his companion.

“Yes.”

“Holyshityoureallyarepefect,” Stiles says in a whole rush of mumbled words, more to himself than to Derek.  He leans over and plants a kiss on Derek’s lips. 

“What was that?” Derek asks when Stiles pulls back.  He’s grinning, surprised at the kiss.

“Nothing.  Nothing… We should get breakfast.  I’ll buy.”

“Stiles, this isn’t your way of paying me for last night, is it?” Derek asks skeptically.

“No.  It’s what I do every morning after.  And by every I mean you’re the only one.  Like, the only morning after.  Ever.  It’s like a thank you for putting up with me and taking my virginity breakfast.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t.”

“You sure did.”  Stiles smiles as Derek rolls his eyes.  “Ok, come on, up ‘n at ‘em, big boy.  We’ve got breakfast to go eat.”

“Don’t you wanna clean up first?” Derek asks, neither of them having showered the night before.

“Can we have shower sex?” Stiles asks in reply.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe works for me.  Let’s go.”


End file.
